thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Awakening/The Highway
| next = | gallery = }} is the ninth episode of The Awakening. Plot The survivors, after escaping the CDC, decide to leave Atlanta for good. Rick attempts to contact Morgan one last time. The group drive and bond. Lori tells Carl and Sophia about the time they went to the grand canyon, but didn't make it because Carl threw up a lot. Glenn tells Rebel about his three sisters. Andrea, Dale, Glenn and Shane are in the RV and study the map as Shane cleans a gun. They have to come to a stop, as the highway is blocked by hundreds of abandoned vehicles. Everyone gets out, keeping watch as they investigate the wreckage. The RV's radiator hose also breaks down. The group start scavenging through the cars, looking for supplies. Rebel and Glenn come across a tanker of water, Shane finds several boxes of food. T-Dog and Jaqui come across some fresh clothes. Rick spots walkers coming towards them, seeing there's more than they can handle, a large horde coming towards them. The group scatter, hiding under cars and trucks. Allen falls against a truck, slicing his arm and cutting an artery causing massive amounts of blood to pour from his arm. Andrea, inside the RV, notices the walkers and hides in the bathroom. She tries to put together her gun, making a loud noise which draws a walker inside the RV. Dale hears her struggling from the roof of the RV and throws down a screwdriver, which she uses to kill the walker. Allen runs from walkers coming towards him, he doesn't notice one on the ground, which bites into his ankle. He tries not to scream out, but attracts some walkers to his location. He is overwhelmed and blackouts due to blood loss as he's feasted upon. Nobody sees this except from Dale. After the herd passes, everyone takes a moment to regain themselves. Donna looks for Allen and finds him being eaten alive, she screams as Ben and Billy come around the corner, witnessing the act. The rest of the group approach, Shane kills the remaining walkers and allow Donna to grieve. She tells them to kill Allen, he doesn't deserve to come back as one of those things, T-Dog puts down Allen. The group collect the remaining supplies as Donna is full of greif. Ben and Billy are sad, Billy crying. Jaqui attempts to comfort Donna but she tells her to go away. Ben splits away from his family, going to talk to Clementine. The group drive away and after a while, come across a church. They head inside, killing the walkers inside. They stay there for the night. The next morning, they leave the church and continue on foot. The group split up, Shane, Carl, Rick, Glenn and Rebel going hunting while the rest going back to the highway. During hunting, Shane spots a deer. He is about to shoot it when Carl moves closer to it, smiling. They watch it peacefully when a gunshot rings out, shooting through the deer and hitting Carl through his chest. Carl and the deer both collapse. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Merle Dixon *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Jim *Clementine *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Allen *Edwin Jenner Deaths *Allen Trivia